Buy Me a Rose
by Aquarius21
Summary: A series of fics in the same arc.
1. Buy Me a Rose

Authors's note: This is based on the song Buy Me a Rose, by the wonderful Luther Vandross, may he rest in piece.

Ginny Weasley Malfoy stood on the balcony of the two story home she shared with her husband. It over looked the ocean, it was totally peaceful. She was just listening to the waves breaking and smelling the salty sea air. It was beautiful… but this evening she wasn't in the mood for beautiful, she wanted to at least talk to her husband. In the two years they had been married, he had never worked this much. Their first year together was simply perfect, but then slowly started growing apart. They were still in love, but they never cuddled, or talked or did anything, he was up and out before she woke up and didn't come back until she was in bed and asleep. It drove her insane; he saw more of his boss than he saw his wife.

A whole year had past. They were still growing apart, and it was still driving her mad. She wanted to say something, but it would cause an argument between them, causing a deeper rift in their relationship.   
She had been watching him sleep for a while now, taking the sight of him in slowly, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took, his hair falling in his eyes. She focused on his face and noticed that his forehead showed stress, she couldn't add more to it, no, it would be wrong. It wouldn't be fair. Though, she wished she still had the man she was with before they were married; the man who never stressed out over work and always spent time with her. She still loved him. It hurt her to see him working so much and so hard. 

It was the day of their 4th wedding anniversary; she glanced to the note in her hand which read:

'Ginny

Just the two of us tonight nothing will stand in the way of this. Dress comfortably, I'm going to do something a little different this anniversary. I hope you like it . Meet me in the den at 6:30.

Love forever,  
Draco'

She kept reading it over and over, wondering what he was going to do. Obviously it wasn't going to be extravagant as the years before, she didn't mind. In previous years, they had gone to some restaurant filled with noisy people, it wasn't that she wasn't grateful for it, she was, she and Draco just never had an anniversary to themselves. But this year was going to be different, she knew it.

At 6'o clock, she took a shower and dressed in a pair of pajama pants and one of Draco's t- shirts and went downstairs to the den. When she got there, she started up the fire and sat in front of the couch, simply staring into it, losing track of her thoughts She did not notice Draco coming up behind her. But she did notice when he kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed him softly on his mouth before he pulled back, and shook his head.

"Not quite now, love" he said smirking; he had a plan up his sleeve.

She watched him wondering what he had planned. He made a motion for her to scooch up and she did; he slid in the space behind her. His legs going on either side of her. She smiled slightly at him. He then took out of the bag, a styrofoam box. She glanced to him but he smiled and simply opened it revealing an Italian dinner, he sat that down and put napkins over each of their laps, and then set the box down. They slowly began to feed each other and stole kisses in between bites.

After their dinner, he took a rose from the bag, and handed it to her, kissing her lightly. She smiled, he then brought forth a little bear that said 'I love you' on the pillow it was holding. She smiled again, watching him still. He leaned back against the couch, pulling her to him, holding her, staring into the fire with her. He pointed his wand at their stereo and music started playing softly in the background. She smiled, leaned back, and whispered in his ear softly, "You're going to be a father."

They spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms, and wrapped up in the one they loved.

Author's note: Well? Did ya'll like it? I was simply talking to a friend listening to this song when it wandered into my mind. I couldn't refuse, it was sappy I know, but you have to admit some of you went 'Awww…' at least I hope you did. Please review!  
I know the ending seemed a little weird, but they weren't so distant they couldn't keep up with a little recreation!

Aqua

Credit beta by diggingupophelia


	2. The Wedding

A/N: Still don't own anything. Just the plot. If I ever own anything more, you all will be the first to know. Feel loved. Have a cookie 

The Wedding

Draco Malfoy was lying rather haphazardly on the couch in his study. Half of his body was on the couch and the other half was hanging limply off the couch. He was feeling lazy and didn't bother moving unless it was absolutely necessary. Since his wife wasn't going to be home for the day, he decided that being lazy once in a while wasn't so bad. He was reminiscing about the day of his wedding to Ginny…

4 years earlier

A 20- year- old Draco Malfoy stood anxiously in the 'Usher's room' with his groomsmen. His mother was very emotional and fussing with his tie. She was making it either too loose or too tight. Yes, Draco Malfoy was getting married in Muggle attire. Everything else was magical, except the clothes. That had been Ginny's only real request with regard to the wedding plans. Of course, neither Ginny nor Draco had much input, both of their mothers had taken over planning the wedding. All either of them got to add was occasional 'yes' or 'no'.

As he was standing there, listening to his mother prattle on about how her little boy was 'so grown up' and looking handsome in his 'little tux', he was daydreaming about what Ginny would look like. That led to him to wondering if he was going to trip and if this was the right thing for him to do now. Financially, emotionally, and physically, they were prepared to be married. Mentally however, they were both having their doubts, not wondering if they loved each other, but if they could stand living with each other 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. Both had horrible tempers, and when they were angry, hexes were thrown, doors were slammed, dishes were broken. And this was while they were dating! Of course they never threw harmful curses at each other. However, Ginny was once so angry with Draco, she nearly cursed his bits off, and that was over something stupid! What would happen over something serious? That was the main worry. Would they survive each other?

Soon enough his mother was heading out to the chapel to take her seat, friends and family of Draco were on the right, and Ginny's many relatives and friends were on the left. The guests were talking amongst themselves. Ron was throwing heated looks to the Slytherins on the opposite side, and they were more than willing to throw heated looks back.

Draco took a deep breath and followed the Reverend out of the room, deeply breathing to get calm. And shut his eyes and opened them when he reached the altar. He glanced down the aisle and saw his groomsmen coming down the aisle with a bridesmaid on an arm. When they reached the end of the aisle the men sent the women off to the bride's side of the altar, and moved to stand behind Draco. After three groomsmen and bridesmaids were lined up on their respective sides, the best man walked the Maid of Honor down the aisle. Draco sniggered to himself, the situation was quite comical when you looked at it. This was because each pair was composed of one member from each rival house. Just like the bride and groom.

The Bridal March started and everyone stood up. Draco glanced down the aisle, worries still flooding his head, but once he saw his bride to be on the arm of her father those thoughts vanished.

Draco was breathless when he saw Ginny in her dress. It was strapless, white, and sequined around the edges. It was snug around the middle but once it got to her hips it fluffed out. The bottom was made of a white silky material with a rough see-through material over it. The top was made with a silky material, hugging her stomach. She was actually worried she'd have to wear a corset to make her middle smaller. He hoped that she'd be willing to skip the reception because that dress was just too tempting for him not to try anything.

Ginny Weasley glanced nervously down the aisle; she was hoping she was doing the right thing. Were she and Draco ready for this commitment? They had been dating for three years when he had proposed to her, so if they made it those three years so far without killing each other, it should work out now. But now they were to be living with each other full-time. Not just one popping by the other's flat when one of them, usually Draco, ran out of food or clean clothes.

She took a deep breath, glanced nervously over at her father and walked down the aisle, staring into the eyes of the man she was to wed. The long train of the white dress trailed behind her. All her worries disappeared. Her worries were replaced by thoughts of having children. Mini-Dracos and clones of Ginny's running around. That could be a scary thought at times though.

When her father handed her off to Draco, she nearly cried. Would her father still consider her his little girl? Would they still be close as ever? If anything was to change between them she was going to call the wedding off. Of course, she knew she would never stop the wedding; she was too much in love with Draco to do that. She could already hear her mother and soon- to- be- mother in law sniffling and the wedding hadn't even begun yet.

Soon the Reverend began his part in the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" She only took her eyes off Draco when the Reverend said, "Who gives this woman to this man?" and then she looked to her father and soon her eyes were back on Draco.

When it came to the vows she thought she would forget everything that she had written down, but as she listened to Draco, everything came back in its rightful place.

"I love you. You are my best friend. Today, I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard these things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Ginny sniffled, and just wanted to kiss him then and there, but held her own and waited for the appropriate time.

"Draco, you may now place the ring on Ginevra's hand," the Reverend said. Draco shakily took the ring from the best man and placed it on the 4th finger on her left hand, in front of the quite large stone of her engagement ring. Course, even the wedding ring had to be big; Ginny was the most important person in his life, a small wedding ring would be appalling!

The Reverend then said, "Now, Ginevra, your vows please."

She nodded and began to read hers, stuttering over the first couple of words due to nerves. "The sun smiles on us today, our wedding day, and how can it not? For, our love is stronger than forever and our hearts beat together as one. I promise to be a true and faithful partner from this day forward, in all life's circumstances, as we face them together. In the joys and sorrows, the good times and bad, in sickness or in health, I will always be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honor and cherish you, now and forevermore."

Their mothers had started crying and Narcissa was sniffling into a cousin's shoulder whilst Molly cried into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur awkwardly patted her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Now, Ginevra, please place the band on Draco's hand, please." She nodded and handed the bouquet to the Maid of Honor before sliding the little platinum band on Draco's finger. She sniffed and fought the urge to wipe her eyes.

'By the power vested in me, and the Wizengamot, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Draco, you may now kiss the bride.'

Draco all but attacked her as he lifted the veil and placed a kiss on her mouth. "I've been waiting for this part all day," he whispered to her. She giggled and pulled back. Their mother were sobbing like babies by now and the kiss only made it worse because their babies were now officially married.

The Revered had them face the congregation before announcing loudly and happily 'May I now introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.'

The cheers went up as the two of them made their way back down the aisle hand in hand . People were standing up, crying and clapping. Everyone was happy for the new couple.

Just for show, Draco stopped her before they reached the door and kissed her again. That earned the couple catcalls from the Slytherins. All of Ginny's brothers just groaned and rolled their eyes. Arthur was still trying to comfort Molly.

present day

Draco opened his eyes, smirking; that day he had been full of nerves. He was so scared she would stand him up but she didn't. They had remained loyal to each other. And now, he was going to be a father. He had helped Ginny produce a little baby; of course that little baby hadn't been born yet.

He shut his eyes again, and thought some more. Then he had a scary thought. That baby was going to get married. If that baby turned out to be a girl, Merlin help the man that married her! Draco had every intention of collecting every male relative and friend to help with the required interrogation. But that's only going to be because he's going to spoil her and have her be Daddy's little girl forever. Even when she's in her 80's and has great- grandchildren.

A son though, another Malfoy to carry on the name, someone who would idolize him. Draco liked the sound of that. His son would want to grow up like him and most definitely play Quidditch just like his Dad. He hoped that if he had a son, he'd marry someone like Ginny, someone who he can talk to when he has a problem, who will comfort him when he's upset, put him in his place when he's being arrogant. He needs to find a wife who will just love him, even though he's in a bad mood. His son would need a wife to just be there for him through it all, like Ginny was for him.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but be excited at one day in six or seven months holding a little baby that had his eyes and her hair, or his hair and her eyes, or just looked all like him or all like her. He smiled slightly. Of course, the down side to it would be 3 A.M. feedings, diaper changes, crying, and crankiness, from the baby and his wife. He knew he was up for the challenge. He was mature enough.

What really got him going was the baby was to be born around his birthday, either a week before or a week after. He had told Ginny to not get him anything, that the baby will do. She had laughed at him for that. He too laughed quietly at the idea.

"Might I ask what's so funny, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny's voice came from the doorframe, where her still slender frame stood.

"I was thinking…" he began.

"For once," she teased him before he continued on speaking.

"About what I said to you, how the baby was to be my birthday gift from you," he said sitting up slightly.

She nodded lightly and walked over to him, sitting next to him "It was amusing," she said.

"What are you doing home so early anyways?" he asked her.

"My mum was driving me mad. She was either bugging Hermione about how she's taking care of herself, or bugging me on how I'm taking care of myself. So, I told her, I needed to sleep and that I'd see her this weekend."

He laughed. "Really?"

She nodded.

" I most certainly did. Oh... I told her you were feeling sniffly…" he chuckled at the expression." She made a big pot of soup for you. Mum sent a message along with the soup. She said, that if you do get sick, I am to kick you out of bed and quarantine you in one of the guest rooms."

He rolled his eyes. "I sneezed twice, Gin, and sniffed afterwards."

"Well, we can't have me and our baby getting sick, now can we?"

He shook his head, "No, Gin, we can't."

"Good boy," she said and kissed his cheek before standing up.

"Where are you going, Weasley?" he teased, using her maiden name.

"Isn't it obvious? I have a baby in me, and a bunch of ice cream in the freezer. The two have to meet."

He laughed. "Save me some, I'll be down shortly."

She nodded and went off.

Draco lay on his back again, thinking once again. He was wondering if he'd make a good father to this baby. What if he made a mistake? What if he did something that made the baby not like him. What if the baby was born not liking him? All these 'what ifs' were driving him mad. He sighed. Draco was pulled from his thoughts when Ginny sat on his lap.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" she asked him.

He explained to her everything he was going through. She shook her head "Draco, everyone has those same thoughts, and they're just that, thoughts. There hasn't been a baby born that doesn't love its parents. This baby will love you Draco, and I'm sure you'll love her or him. Mistakes help you grow, everybody makes mistakes Draco, its normal. No more worries… ok?" she asked him.

He nodded "It still bothers me." She nodded and stretched out on top of him "I have those same worries," she muttered. "I had those same worries when we got married, as well. I thought we'd end up killing each other with our tempers," she giggled. His hand went to play with her hair.

"Were you nervous that day?" he asked.

"Of course I was. I was a wreck. I was running around, I wouldn't stay still long enough to get my hair done. I kept turning my head when it came to the veil. The dress kept slipping down so we had to pin it… literally, then once it was pinned we charmed it so it finally fit. I couldn't find my bouquet, I got sick once or twice from fright… it was horrible," she finished.

"You looked beautiful," he said kissing her lightly. "You still do. You always will," he said.

-------------

Author's note: Yay. Chapter 2 done. If you hadn't noticed this isn't a continuation, more like ficlets, but I mean, it's all good right? You bet it is. Anyways, read, review, and feel good that you did a good deed by making one author happy. Anyways, thanks to my beta, (who was helping me through the wedding scene) Diggingupophelia. for help with the vows. And all you reviewers, who inspired me to write another chap.

Beta's Note: Please leave reviews. A lot of hard work went into this story, and she deserves to hear some feedback. diggingupophelia

One more thing, I am Baptist, so I have a Reverend, if in anyway this chapter has offended you in anyway, whether by religious reasons or what, I do apologize, please forgive me. The vows were Christian, so I'm hoping that covers the Catholics, etc. If you have any problems with religion, please let me know and I think this chapter will be the only one that has any religion mentioned in it. Please accept my apology, I didn't mean to offend anyone.

If anything t ois too confusing in any of these chapters, let me know. Thanks.


	3. Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman

Draco Malfoy opened the door to his flat, the kitchen light was off, which was odd. Tonight was usually the night Ginny's shift ended early. Normally, she would come by after work and cook dinner. He wasn't sure if he should worry or not. Surely, she would have owled if anything happened. Draco just cleared his thoughts, thinking that she was just going to be a little late, maybe she had one more patient and went to shower.

After he showered, he checked the clock. 'She should have been here by now,' he thought. He started cooking the meal. First he put the noodles into boiling water. The he poured sauce a jar into a pan. Finally, he set a charm for the pots to stir themselves and one for the stove to turn off when the food was done. Just when he thought he was done, he remembered the bread. He stuck bread in the oven before he allowed himself to be proud of his effort. Ginny had taught him a few tricks in the kitchen, at least some of them had to do with cooking! He paced around his flat, he was beginning to worry. Normally, she would have Floo'd or sent an owl, at the very least.

Not very long after the dinner had been fully prepared, an owl flew through the window. It made it's way to Draco and dropped a letter, which promptly hit Draco in the forehead. The owl then flew back out before Draco could reach his wand and hex it. The owl was unfamiliar to him, so he was a little leery about opening the letter. He looked at the seal out of the envelope, he didn't recognize it. He opened it carefully and slowly, and let out a breath of relief when he saw the handwriting.

When he did open it, it read:

'Draco,

I am working late tonight, so sorry I didn't have time to let you know earlier or make dinner. If you made dinner, it might be just you dining tonight. Again, I apologize and I'll try and stop by tonight, after my shift is over. 

Love,  
Ginny'

Draco sighed, "Well, if Ginny can't come to me, I'll just have to go to her."

And that's exactly what he did. He put the food on a couple of plates, charmed them so they'd be warm, and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

Draco walked down a familiar corridor. Ginny had her own office. She was a healer, and she specialized in Emergency Healing. Draco knocked on her door and heard a tired voice call, "Come in."

He smiled at walked in. "Surprise," he said setting the plates down on her desk.

"What did you make? And is it edible?" she asked, half teasing.

He rolled his eyes. "Pasta, and of course it's edible," he said, indignantly. Then he shrugged and said in a voice that was less certain, "I hope," He sat in the chair across from her on the opposite side of her desk.

"Well then, I guess it's going to be a good thing I'm a healer if it isn't edible," she said. He smirked and moved his chair next to hers. She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder "I'm so tired," She glanced up at the clock and sighed, "Only three more hours before I can go."

He shook his head. "It's outrageous ! I can't believe the hours they force you to keep. It isn't humane." She could only nod in agreement while picking at her food. They ate the rest of the meal in semi- silence, with the occasional words exchanged. He had his arm wrapped around her, until she was called to the emergency room.

She groaned and stood up.

"Come to my place after work. I'll make it up to you," he said. She nodded and kissed him before heading out. He cleaned up and Apparated home.

When he arrived back at his place, he cleaned up a bit. The place was a mess, the mess consisted mostly of clothes that were just randomly scattered about, as well as a few books and papers. After that job was finished, he set off to clean the kitchen from the minor mess he had made while cooking dinner. Next, he moved onto his bedroom, where both his and Ginnyï¿½s clothes were strewn about, along with some other random things.

He tried his hardest to make it clean, he had a hard time remembering all of the charms Ginny used. He finally managed to straighten up his bed and clean the bathroom. By the time he finished, it was nearly time for Ginny to drop by and soon enough, he heard a tell tale ï¿½popï¿½. Ginny had finally arrived.

Ginny set her stuff down on a chair and lie down on the couch.

"No, no, no. Not on the couch," Draco said, lifting her off the couch and heading for his room.

She groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling down into his chest. He allowed himself to smirk at her behavior as he gently set her on the bed.

She shifted to move under the blankets, but Draco stopped her. "You can either have a massage or just a bubble bath," he said.

"Hmm" she said, "I'll take a massage,ï¿½ she finished, rolling on to her stomach.

He nodded, "Ok, then. But, it is going to cost you. The shirt comes off," he said, simply.

She sat up and tossed her shirt to the side. He forced himself to avert his eyes, otherwise, she wouldnï¿½t be getting a massage tonight.

He started at her neck, rubbing the stiffness out of her muscles. He gradually worked his way down, hearing moans of praise as he hit the right spots.

Draco would freeze for a moment when she did that, in an effort to clear his thoughts of making those same noises in a slightly different situation.

He shook his head and moved his hand to unhook her bra, he didn't want to miss an inch of her back. When he did that, Ginny sat up and removed it seductively. He groaned inwardly and made every effort to force himself to focus on the task at hand, a simple massage.

He stopped when he reached her lower back and worked his way back up. When he reached the top again, Ginny smirked and stood up and sauntered into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bubble bath now. I could use some company."

Draco smirked and stood up and followed her into the bathroom. He knew exactly what Ginny had in store for him.

Author's note: This chapter was different from the last, but shows what kind of guy Draco is when not totally arrogant. I still don't own anything. The idea came along when I heard Bryan Adams song 'Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman' (or something along those lines) I think the song fits Draco, I mean, he cooked a meal for her, and then gave her a massage, without her even asking! You know that's love. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, and my wonderful Beta, Diggingupophelia. She rocks. She gives off a very positive vibe, also very helpful when I'm feeling all 'bleh' about my writing. Anyways, just got attacked by the Plot bunnies so I must write! Ta!

B/N: If you are feeling generous, take the time to leave some feedback. A lot of work went into this chapter.


	4. Draco goes to Azkaban

Draco knew he'd regret waking up. It wasn't that he didn't love waking up next to Ginny, because he did. The fact that she was carrying his baby made it a million times better. He loved her face when she was sleeping; sometimes smiling, sometimes frowning. He always wondered what she dreamt about as he watched her face. He couldn't help but wonder if he was in her dreams when she smiled. Sometimes she'd wake up before him and watch him until he awoke, then they'd gaze lovingly into one another's eyes until one got up.

This morning she wasn't in bed. Ginny's morning sickness had kicked in late and once in a while she'd be sick early morning. He sighed, he hated seeing her sick. He waited for her to return before getting up to take a shower, when she came out he kissed her cheek. He didn't avoid her because she had just vomited, but because he was self conscious about morning breath. Even though Ginny told him time and time again that his breath was fine.

While his shower water heated up, he brushed his teeth and shaved. He hadn't shaved for a few days and had stubble built up. Ginny liked it when his face was rough, but he couldn't stand it. When his water was ready he stepped in and lathered up his hair, he was attempting to grow his hair out and parts clung to his forehead. After his shower, he was rather surprised Ginny hadn't jumped him so, he toweled off, and whilst still clad in the towel, Ginny made her move. Draco had to give thanks for the pregnancy hormones!

After their little bathroom quickie, the only reason Draco got dressed was because he was running late for work. Ginny watched him as he dressed; admiring his long, sleek body. He was as tall as Ron, but no where near as lanky. He had long, lean, semi-tan legs, narrow waist that made her jealous, of course it would never widen. 'Damn him,' she thought. His torso was muscular, having a flat stomach and broad chest and shoulders. His arms were long and strong and they always made her feel safe when he held her. Draco looked like he took care of himself perfectly, but he was just lucky and blessed with a great body.

He dressed today in black dress pants, a black long sleeved shirt with a dark blue tie. He had remembered while in the shower that he had to go visit Azkaban. Despite the fact that Draco owned his own business, he occasionally volunteered his services as an Auror. Today he was asked to go along to interview some recently captured Death Eaters. Even though Potter had killed Voldemort six years ago, there were still a few Death Eaters who still took it upon themselves to cause trouble. He sighed softly, going to Azkaban meant seeing his father. Lucius Malfoy had been imprisoned since the summer before Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Lucius didn't know Draco had married Ginny, nor did he know that Narcissa had remarried two years after his sentencing. She had married a French Wizard she had met while in Paris. Draco didn't like the fact he was French, but as long as he made her happy and respected her, he was okay in Draco's book. Draco knew his mother still loved Lucius, but also knew that she wouldn't spend an eternity waiting on his release. Part of being a Malfoy knew meaning when to keep one's mouth shut with certain topics. Narcissa's marriage was one of those certain topics. Besides, Draco didn't want to be the one to inform his father of that tidbit of information; he liked all his body parts where they were, thank you very much. 

Draco broke free of his thoughts and walked over to Ginny. He kissed her goodbye, said he loved her, and apparated to the Ministry. Ginny wasn't due to work for another couple hours.

Draco ran his fingers through his still damp hair and walked into his office. His partner, Rob Anderson, was already there, getting files ready.

"Ready, Draco?"asked Rob.

Draco nodded weakly.

"You seem nervous," Rob observed.

"I am," Draco replied. "I'm going to the place where my father has been locked up for the past 7 years."

"Wow," the reply came. "How did he end up there, If you don't mind me asking?" Rob had transferred here to this department about two years ago from Spain, and as a result hadn't heard all about Lucius Malfoy or the history or his sordid past.

Draco proceeded to explain the whole messed up story: how Lucius had gotten caught and charged with many accounts of murder, denied everything, found guilty and dragged kicking and screaming to Azkaban. The other man nodded throughout the story, "Wow," he said again.

Draco nodded, "He doesn't know I'm married or about to become a father," he finished.

"Think he'll try and talk to you?" he asked.

Draco merely shrugged. "I don't want anything to do with him. He's just someone from my past. I now have a stepfather who got my Mum pregnant," He said sighing. Narcissa Malfoy Sinclair, was indeed pregnant and due next month no less. The only thing that bothered him was that the baby would have a sissy French name.

His partner nodded, "We better get going. We have to Portkey directly to Azkaban," he said.

Draco nodded, now that he put thought to it, Narcissa had changed greatly since Lucius got sent away. She made more public appearances. She donated things she didn't need to different charities. She even made peace with the Weasleys, going so far as to become good friends with Molly. She was just a different person all together. Her new husband was more than fine with the way she was living, as long as she kept herself healthy, he had no complaints.

Draco glanced around then grabbed the Portkey offered to him; he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. When his feet firmly hit the ground on the edge of the Arctic Ocean, near Azkaban he once again got lost in his thoughts. Lucius hadn't always been a Death Eater, of course he had always been interested in dark artifacts.

Draco had decided years ago that Lucius being in Azkaban was for the better. No more Muggles and Muggle-borns being killed for heinous reasons.

He smirked when he thought that Lucius would probably die if he learned he was related to the Weasleys. And because of the marriage, he'd be partially related to Potter and Granger as well. He laughed out loud at the imagined look on Lucius' face as he informed him of the matches made by marriage so far: Blaise, whom had been a second son, married Granger. Pansy, had married Weasel. Potter was the only one of the Golden Trio to not have taken up with a Slytherin, so far. Last Draco knew, he was dating Lavender Brown, or was it one of the Patil twins? Who knows, maybe it was both. He could even be dating Katie Bell. Potter was a player and it was difficult to keep track of who he was dating, the turn around was just too quick.

He thought back to all his brothers in law and their respective spouses. Bill married Fleur Delacour. Charlie married a Romanian girl. Percy was never discussed, so no one knew about him. Fred or George had married Alicia Spinnet. The other twin married Angelina Johnson. He had about 12, give or take 3 nephews, and one niece, thought she wasn't technically related because she was Blaise and Hermione's daughter. So far, the Weasley Clan had no new girls since Ginny. He had wondered if his baby would be a boy or girl. He secretly hoped a girl, just to be different. He knew the chances of a girl were slim. His father had no sisters, but yet his mother had two sisters. And Ginny's side was hopeless. He and Ginny had already picked out a boy's name, but didn't bother with a girl's name. But Draco had thought one over 'just in case,' he said. He knew he'd probably be wrong, but it's the thought that counts.

Draco had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that they were almost to the boat that would take them to the island. He wasn't one for boats but got in anyway. After an hour-long boat ride, Draco was feeling quite nauseous. Finally, they got off and headed for the dark, cold prison. It was gray and looked very rundown. He shivered slightly and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. They walked in and each handed over his wand. Draco then silently walked behind his partner, down the rows of cells, trying desperately not to look into the ones that held his aunt and uncle. He had yet to see his father, thank Merlin. The set up was quite simple, there were cells on both sides of the hall , which extended for quite a distance. The cell fronts were just bars, holding in the prisoners, anyone could easily look in. Draco had been here before and learned where his various family members resided within the prison.

Three hours later and the interrogations were over. They had been going around in circles for the past hour and decided to continue another day. 'Oh joy,' Draco thought. It was then that a raspy voice spoke his name, "Draco." Draco turned towards the person who called and horror filled his face. Lucius was standing in his cell, his hair was quite matted and dirty. His face was thin, his cheeks hollow, his eyes sunken and dark. His body, from what Draco could see, was skin and bones. It was a sight that would cause nightmares for most.

Draco took a step back and just looked at him.

"Do you not know your own father?" asked Lucius.

"I have no father, my father died 7 years ago," Draco said to him, turning to leave.

"Send my love to your mother," he said.

"I don't think she wants to hear from you," he said. "Nor do I," he answered bitterly.

"You're married?" he asked, noting Draco's wedding band.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"To whom?"

"None of your business. Good day," he said and left.

When Draco got back to headquarters, he secluded himself in his office. He only left when he needed to use the restroom, then went back. He did not even bother to have a late lunch. Soon enough, the day was done and after checking out, he Apparated home. Ginny was setting dishes on the table when he walked in.

"I'm not hungry tonight," he said wearily.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look too well," she said, her inner Molly Weasley coming out.

He shrugged and headed up to their bedroom. Ginny followed him, now worried. He was slowly getting undressed, taking his time.

"Bad day?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"That's an understatement," he said. He then explained the whole day to her. When he was through, she hugged him.

He smiled slightly and hugged her back, pulling her into his lap. She was the only person he knew of that could change his mood by just hugging him, smiling at him, or kissing him.

He gave her a light kiss and she deepened it. Hell, he wasn't complaining, and then one thing led to another and they were making love.

Later that evening, Draco lay on their bed. Ginny was asleep snuggled next to him he had his arm around her. He smiled, he was content now. He was still bothered by the dayï¿½s events, but for now, he'd push it away and enjoy time with his wife.

I hoped you enjoyed it and will review. I do love reviews, they feed the Muse nicely. hint hint Have a good evening ya'll. And Thanks to my beta, Diggingupophelia, but any and all remaining mistakes are my own.


	5. Anything but Pink

Saturday, a day of sleeping until noon, followed by a big lunch, another nap, dinner, and then spending the rest of the night with your spouse. It was a perfect day, at least in Draco's opinion. That was his plan, for Saturday, however, Ginny had other plans. Instead of sleeping at nine in the morning, he was helping Ginny with her garden. Draco was not luxuriating as he thought he should be! On the contrary, he was getting hot, sweaty, and dirty, while Ginny barked orders at him.

"Plant the daisies by the tulips," she said pointing. He nodded.

"Wait… on second thought.. move them by the petunias…" Ginny directed.  
"Ok" he said nodding, moving them by the petunias.

"No, I liked them better by the tulips…."  
"Ginny!" he said exasperated. "Pick a spot and stay with it!" he said, the heat had been awful and her constant mind changing was driving him mad.

After a few hours of back breaking labor he was finally done. Maybe after his shower, he'd be able to have lunch than sleep away the afternoon. Again, his plans were thwarted. As soon as he finished lunch, she had him upstairs, working on the baby's nursery. Ginny had insisted that they hand painted the room, except one wall which Draco was allowed to decorate as he wished. He had plans to put a Quidditch scene from the game where his Slytherin team beat Harry's Gryffindor team. Ginny rolled her eyes at that; she was determined to find a way to change his mind.

Draco grabbed the paintbrush and began on the other three walls.

"Draco, why didn't you want this room pink, again?" asked Ginny out of the blue.

"Because, if we have a boy, he is not living in a pink room and I don't feel like redoing it."

"But I don't want him growing up thinking pink is a girl's color," protested Ginny.

"It is," he said.

"Most men believe pink is a girl's color, you've just proved my point."

"Ginny, if we had a little girl then I don't mind, but since we don't know what it is yet, I don't want to paint pink. Plus you know you'll have me in here changing it all around if it isn't a girl because , well, that is just how you are!"

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, what colors would be acceptable?"

"Green with a gold bordering," replied Draco.

"Fine."

Draco then began painting the walls, wondering if they were having a girl or boy. At least they wouldn't have to worry about the ceiling, he mused. The ceiling would be enchanted like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Draco groaned out loud, they had been painting nearly all afternoon now, and he still hadn't a chance to sleep. He was starting to get bored and agitated.

"Ginny," he whined. "I want to relax sometime"

"You will… when you go to bed."

He knew better then to reply and simply grumbled. They both stopped at eat supper than back to work. They finally decided to quit around ten that evening.

As he lay down on their bed, she snuggled up to him and kissed his neck slowly. "Thank you." She said "Even though we were working, I'm glad we spent the whole day together." It hadn't occurred to him that they had in fact, spent the whole day together. He groaned inwardly, that was rather stupid, and he was being so selfish he never realized it. Ever since he married Ginny this whole 'guilt' thing was coming more and more harder.

Perhaps this day wasn't completely ruined, he mused as Ginny did something very naughty.

A/N: This is just a filler chapter until a real plot bunny comes along and whacks me upside the head. This is another creation of Math class boredom. Enjoy and see my profile for contact info if you are all interested. Thanks to my beta, all remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
